Consequences Of Addiction
by Seylin
Summary: A million questions all receving the same answer...but what happens when those questions overide the power of stability? Rating for drug use & lang.
1. In the Mirror

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, but I want Bakura! Hot, evil, English accent…*sighs* This does contain drug abuse and lots of depression so if you don't want to read something like that then…don't read. Ok enjoy! - Alkvingiel

Consequences of Addiction

Chapter 1

In the Mirror 

"Bakura! Can you…"

"Bakura-kun will you…"

"Ryou…"

Thousands of voices blurring all together all asking for something. Ryou covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly trying to block everything out. He was so tired of them…the voices and the questions…the same questions everyday.

"Yes…"

"Of course…"

A sigh and, "Yes…"

Thousands of answers all swirling, all becoming the same. He and everyone else all knew the answer before the question was ever asked. There was a snap and several smaller cracklings, Ryou opened his eyes and looked around. The walls, ceiling and floor were all cracking and each crack was getting bigger. Panic filled his senses and then the floor broke apart. Only three words left his mouth as he fell through the darkness.

"Make it STOP!"

Ryou sat up gasping for breath; he groaned and reached over to turn his alarm off. 5 a.m., time to get ready, 2 hours of sleep… the same amount each night for the past week, dark circles were starting to form under his eyes and his body was starting to show the effects of the meals he had skipped. Stepping out of the shower he opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out an unlabeled bottle. He took off the cap and shook out 2 white pills, downing them before his brain could ever realize what he was doing. 

TBC…

Well? Any good? I wrote this down really quick in my business class while the teacher was giving a lecture of some sorts. I've had the idea for awhile but I wasn't sure what to make of it. Please tell me if I should continue. Also I don't know what color Speed is, I'm not into drugs…ask any of my friends I don't need them. If you do know please tell me. Arigato & Ja Ne! – Alkvingiel

P/S: To all those who think my pen name is to long to type, a nickname given to me by a cool LOTR writer is Naur, this is elvish for Fire. 


	2. And So It Begins

A/N: I do not own YGO or any characters. This does contain adult lang in later chapters and drug abuse. Don't like that sort of thing, turn around now. May turn into yaoi but I'm not sure yet. Ok enjoy! - Naur

Consequences of Addiction

Chapter 2

And So It Begins

Ryou stared at his reflection in the glass; the person who stared back was only a shadow of the person he had been. Bakura hadn't laid a harmful hand on him in over a year but since he had become a regular in school no one had paused to ask the whiz Bakura-kun to do something. Extra credit, homework, help, projects and so much more! He was so tired of helping but it wouldn't be right to say no. He replaced the pill bottle to his hiding spot behind some others so Bakura would never find it. If his Yami now 'older brother' ever found out he was taking these there would be no telling what he would do. Making sure the bottle was hidden well enough he grabbed his make up bag that he had, had ever since Bakura had started the beatings. Bakura had never asked why he had kept it after the beatings had stopped and he had never said. 

He took out his cover up and applied it under his eyes to hide the dark circles. With a sigh he finished dressing and went downstairs. Bakura stood at the stove cooking their breakfast, Ryou stomach did flips just at the sight of the food. 

"It'll be ready in just a few minutes. Have a seat," Bakura told him over his shoulder. 

"I'm just gonna get something on the way. I promised Mr. Ikeda that I would help him this morning. See you when I get in," Ryou replied picking up his bag. He hurried out the door before Bakura could stop him. 

*****

Bakura watched as his light left without eating anything. A frown settled onto his features as he watched Ryou walk away. He saw the way he dragged his feet and became even more worried. 

"_What are you hiding from me hikari? Why won't you tell me_?" He thought. 

*****

Ryou started the walk to school, he was still tired but soon he would get the rush of energy he needed and would last the whole day until he got home. By the time he was ready to pass out it would be time to take some more pills. It would take about 15 minutes but then once again he would have energy to finish homework and anything else.

"Bakura-kun!" A mix of voices called as he walked into the school courtyard. He sighed seeing about 5 people running to him, notebooks in hand.

"_And so it begins…_" He thought.

Well that's it for the second chapter! Come on guys…REVIEW!!! – Naur 


End file.
